


There is no Such Thing as Unicorns

by Darian_MacGyver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Mythical Beings & Creatures, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darian_MacGyver/pseuds/Darian_MacGyver
Summary: Unicorns don't exist, or do they? No spoilers, it could probably take place around the earlier seasons.Originally published Jun 28, 2011 at Fanfiction.netI decided to move all my finished works to one place. Some out of nostalgia, some because I think are actually still pretty good, even after all those years. I will let you decide which is which for yourselves.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	There is no Such Thing as Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> This one was definitely reposted out of nostalgia. I vaguely remember loosing bet about drinking whole bottle of a rum mixed with cola on the same night I wrote and posted this.  
> Very vaguely, since I almost won that bet.

There's no such thing as unicorns.

Dean was always pretty sure of that.

They were pure myth. Fairy tales for kids about riding on silver moon beams shooting rainbows out off their ass and all that other crap. They belonged in the same category as Bigfoot, the Easter bunny and Diet Coke that didn't taste like two year-old used motor oil.

So this was obviously either a hallucination caused by the funny smelling hamburger in that burger joint they spend last night, or someone had forgotten to mention it to the one he was now staring at.

But there was no mistaking that it was an unicorn. It had an unearthly white coat and a long bluish mane that was flying around its head even though there was no wind blowing. Also the almost two foot long, really sharp-looking horn sticking from the middle of its forehead was a big give-away.

And the creature was glaring right at him with its unnaturally blue eyes from below the tree branch Dean was currently sitting on with Sam.

Trying to avoid the aforementioned two feet long horn which had almost turned the two of them into shish-kebabs. Dean had already tried to scare it off by shooting into the air, but it hadn't worked. He had actually wanted to shoot it for real in the first place and make it at least extinct when it didn't have the courtesy to stay in fairy tales, but Sammy had put on his bitch face No.52 which meant something like "I won't talk to you for the rest of my life if you kill this innocent helpless animal."

So now they had been sitting in this stupid tree for almost six hours and waiting for it to leave on its own.

It didn't look like it was planning to any time soon and his ass was already falling asleep.

Myth or not, Dean really hated fucking unicorns.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review 8o)))


End file.
